Certain vehicles utilize an intercooler to decrease the temperature of the air flow to an engine. A liquid-to-air intercooler utilizes a fluid flow circuit through which a supply of liquid (e.g. water or other coolant) is routed to and from the intercooler. If the intercooler and/or a portion of its fluid system is located above an engine intake port, then fluid that may leak from the intercooler and/or upper portion of the fluid system can enter one or more engine cylinders, which can be detrimental to engine operation.